


11:11

by xiaoven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoven/pseuds/xiaoven
Summary: oikawa keeps asking ushijima strange existential questions that are way too deep. ushijima just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 98





	11:11

It's said that polar opposites attract. They're considered respective counterparts. Once you bring them together, they will most certainly fit like a glove. It can be like a key that fits into the keyhole and opens the door, or it is the last puzzle piece completing the picture. Despite the differences, and no matter how hard the path to completion is, the parts give each other a purpose at the end. That's what makes it so beautiful, especially in relationships. 

Oikawa and Ushijima were the perfect example of polar opposites. While Oikawa can easily go on talking for hours, Ushijima is known to be quiet, reserved. He waits for someone to initiate a conversation. 

Oikawa is a night-owl. He goes to bed when he feels like it, and Ushijima usually hits the hay at 10 pm sharp. He  _ needed  _ at least 9 to 10 hours of sleep to function like a normal human being the next day. His significant other does not sleep more than 6 hours, and runs on Red Bull religiously - and a lot of innate energy. 

Oikawa is unintentionally messy. He leaves his belongings lying around everywhere in their apartment, whether it's his keys, clothes or lecture notes. Ushijima wants his surroundings to be neat because it helps him keep a clear mind when he's at home. Sometimes, he finds Oikawa's lecture notes on the toilet. God knows why he would leave them there. Or how they got in the  _ sink  _ in the first place. However, Oikawa always seems to find his way through his mess somehow. He was able to tell Ushijima that the black sweater that Oikawa borrowed from him is tucked in the left side of the sofa in the living room - without batting an eyelash. 

Ushijima tried to keep their apartment simple. He didn't need many pictures on their wall - even though this one selfie of Oikawa and him  _ had _ to be framed - and there was no time for him to take care of plants. Oikawa was the one to bring home a new plant every week. He read about how to take care of it and did so according to the instructions, watering it when it was needed and sometimes, when Ushijima was not home and he felt lonely, he talked to them. The internet said it helped them grow. And even when Ushijima explained they didn't need to buy a third porcelain figure in the shape of a cat, or another fairy light because they already had their own light show in their bedroom, Oikawa was persistent. He just liked buying things. But who was Ushijima to say no?

Oikawa and Ushijima couldn't be any more different in a lot of ways. But the couple has been together for several years and, despite their differences, they took the other's behaviour and characteristics into consideration most of the time. They have both put effort into learning more about the other, accepting their differences and sharing their commonalities - and it fits. They are each other's counterpart. They might be rivals on the volleyball field, sharing a mutual sense of animosity. But once they spent time together away from the field, they figured out that they complete each other. It took some time, but both learned how to be patient. And how to work as a team, as a couple.

But, especially to the disadvantage of Ushijima, today was definitely one of those nights where he considered his Oikawa his rival. Ushijima spent the day training for an upcoming match on the weekend until his feet and hands were worryingly sore, and he definitely needed a massive amount of sleep tonight. And he loved Oikawa. But the boy would not let him get his sleep at all tonight.

Ushijima nestled down in their bed, letting out a long sigh. He pulled the sheets up to his chin, because that was the proper way of sleeping in his opinion, and turned around to the boy lying next to him. Oikawa was tapping on his phone vigorously. He had his glasses on, and Ushijima couldn't help but think that his boyfriend looked exceptionally cute with the glasses - he didn't dare to say it, though.

"I will sleep now, yeah? Had a long day", Ushijima murmured. Oikawa answered with a short nod. He seemed to be very much invested in whatever he was reading on his phone. Ushijima didn't mind.

"Sleep well", Oikawa mumbled after all. "Love you."

"Hmmm. Love you, too." Ushijima closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. Luckily, he was one of those people that were able to fall asleep within minutes. If it weren't for Oikawa, though.

"Ushijima?" Oikawa suddenly whispered. "Are you still awake?"

"I wouldn't be if you didn't talk," Ushijima uttered, his eyes still closed.

"Fair but...I have an important question to ask you before you sleep." Ushijima heard how Oikawa sat up straight and adjusted the blanket. "It is really,  _ truly,  _ important."

Ushijima turned around to face his boyfriend, yet he kept his eyes closed. As it seemed to be urgent, he didn't want to tell off Oikawa. 

"Go ahead, I'm listening. But please make it quick, you know I always need to go to sleep early, Tooru."

"So...If life is unfair to everyone, wouldn't that make it fair then?"

Ushijima opened his eyes.

"Okay. Um. When will I get to hear your important question?"

"That is my important question."

"It's not important right now, though."

"To me, it is!"

"And to me, sleep is important," Ushijima explained and sank deeper into his pillow. "I want sleep. I can't stay up until 3 AM like you."

"No, but listen. Being treated equally doesn't inherently mean that the treatment is good or bad, right?" Oikawa put up his glasses onto his head. "It states that everyone receives the same treatment. And that means if everyone in this world was to be treated poorly, wouldn't that be fair too, then?"

"Sure. May I sleep now?" Ushijima was about to close his eyes when Oikawa spoke up again.

"But what if one single person would be treated well? That would make it unfair again. Even though the majority is being treated fairly."

"I want a divorce - and we're not even married yet," Ushijima groaned, but he had to suppress a chuckle. He knew that he was already way past his bedtime by now, but he couldn't bring himself to upset Oikawa by telling him to be quiet. 

It was easy for Ushijima to shut up his teammates and friends. Because that's what made him  _ Ushijima.  _ He was known to be the stoic one, the one who spoke his mind when it's needed without mincing his words, and he was aware of this - but heck. Oikawa was definitely another league now. It used to be easy at the very beginning, too. When they were nothing more than opponents in a match. However, that was before the cheerful boy figured out how to steal the ace's heart. It was a long story.

"Babe."

"..." 

"Babe!"

"Hm?" Ushijima huffed.

"If you punched yourself and it hurts, are you weak or are you strong?" 

"Try it out," Ushijima deadpanned. He loved this boy to death. He truly adored him with every fibre of his being. Or else he wouldn't have spent more than three years with him already. But he won't let Oikawa steal his sacred sleep, for heaven's sake.

"Where did you find all of these questions?" Ushijima asked while letting out a long yawn. He turned around to lay flat on his back, his closed eyes facing the ceiling. "Just asking so I know which website to sue for not letting me sleep."

"Trust me, you'll be stunning as ever, even with only 8 hours of sleep. Now answer my question," Oikawa chuckled. 

He was aware that he could tease his boyfriend easily, but he must also admit that a grumpy Ushijima was actually the cutest Ushijima to him. That was how he encountered the tall boy for the first time. It was also one of his traits Oikawa fell in love with. His friends were constantly picking on him for falling in love with "such a blunt and crabby guy", but Ushijima ended up becoming  _ his _ blunt and crabby guy. No, he wouldn't trade him in for anything in the world. Because Oikawa figured out quickly that the ace had a big heart deep down after all.

Ushijima, however, would probably sell his sweet, beloved boyfriend for a penny right now, if it meant that he could finally get his well-earned dose of sleep.

"Tooru," Ushijima pouted. "I think you're probably strong then. Now, can we save any further questions for tomorrow?" 

"I just have one last question!" The more questions he came up with, the more ecstatic Oikawa became. He probably had too many energy drinks throughout the day. Ushijima blamed it on the energy drinks.

"Tell me," Oikawa said. "Why is the alphabetical order that way? Who said that that’s the order that it had to be?"

"Because it's the law?" Ushijima sighed. He was running low on patience. It was almost 11 PM.

"No, that is the thing! There is absolutely no law that states in which order the alphabet must be. We all just went along with it! This is crazy."

"Let's just keep going along, then."

"No but if you really think about it, there is no meaning behind the order of it-" 

Oikawa wasn't able to finish his sentence, because two strong arms engulfed him under the blanket, catching him off guard. The sudden attack made him let out a soft chuckle. Ushijima nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest immediately as he felt Oikawa relaxing in his grip. The latter planted a chaste kiss on Ushijima's head. 

It wasn't common for the couple to cuddle often. They both didn't mind, though. But right now, Ushijima had to resort to cuddling Oikawa, so that the boy would finally rest his case on deep questions. Not that Ushijima didn't enjoy cuddles in the first place - he only absolutely lacked the guts and the words to say it.

"Tooru, let's just think about the us in the now, and get some sleep. How about that?" Ushijima whispered, his eyes softening when he saw the smile on Oikawa's face. The latter pulled Ushijima closer to him and adjusted the blanket covering them.

"Fine. I think I actually have all my answers here with me now," Oikawa said. "But I want to read more of these questions tomorrow, they're intriguing!"

"You're sickeningly corny. Good night," Ushijima chuckled.

"Good night. For real this time, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely people!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this short piece. the types of characters that i write one shots about will probably be all over the place from now on (i stan too many things at once sigh). you will hear from me again soon!
> 
> PS: this is dedicated to my best friend dani, love u ♡
> 
> twitter: @xiaosventi


End file.
